Odd Meeting
by PegasusRaider
Summary: Little Blake has gotten into a little trouble but soon finds her solution: Yang Xaio Long.
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all! Had an idea for an au where kid Blake and Yang meet in a kind of village or district place due to weissrabbit drawing an adorable and amazing picture of the bees as kids and I just has to. I don't know if I'll make it a one shot or have a few chapters... All depends on what you guys think!

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>"Get back here you filthy Faunus!"<p>

_Like hell I'm gonna do that. _I kept running as fast as I could, clutching the cause of this chase as close as possible to me as the infuriated shop keeper hurried after me. This wasn't exactly how the plan was meant to be executed, but unfortunately security in the market had gotten tighter these days. Having said that, no one around was helping the shop keeper try and catch me, so a little luck was on my side. I quickly pushed down a few barrels I passed, hoping to slow him down. He must've learned from experience as he merely jumped over and continued to chase me. I could feel myself getting tired and my footing getting a little of course, causing me to panic. The idiot took advantage of that and threw something at me – an object that was made of glass or something as I saw it completely miss me at first but then shatter again a wall and I felt one of the shards scrap its way across my cheek.

"I'll get you, you little thief!"

Even if I wanted to reply, I couldn't as I felt myself being tugged by my sleeve and soon felt a hand overmy mouth. I struggle for a moment, but hear a voice telling me to shush, to which I did comply as I saw the shop keeper pass through the ginnel I was now hiding in. After a few seconds, his footsteps began to quieten down which allowed me a sigh of relief – well, it would've if there wasn't a hand covering my mouth. As if on cue, the hand releases me and I turn to see who saved me. She was tall, – too tall for her age I think – her bright blonde locks tied in two pigtails completely contrasted the dark alleyway we were in. She wore simple brown short sleeve top, similar to mine only more clean and wore black three quarters. She had matching black gloves and brown boots. I look up to her unnatural violet eyes, taken aback by their shine. She took that opportunity to speak first.

"Okay, cough up."

"Huh?"

"Cough up. What did you take that made him go crazy?"

She looks at me now with a stern look and her hands resting on her hips, as if she's ready to scold me. I didn't know how to go about this as I haven't needed saving from a robbery before. More to the point, I had no idea what kind of person she was. True, she's only a child, but what if her parents are police - Or worse - huntsmen? I feel myself taking a few steps back, holding my steal close. She sighs and immediately tried to wrestle it out of my hands, to which I fight back. She clearly had more strength than me and was able to take it, much to my annoyance. Once a little distance was between us again, she began to unwrap my steal, soon looking at it with a raised eyebrow.

"You stole this?"

"I was hungry…"

She looks at me, still with her eyebrow raised. I was certain she was ready to taunt me on my fail of a plan or the fact that I was a Faunus, which actually made me a little surprised that she hadn't yet. In fact, it was surprising that she actually saved me from committing a crime and was talking to me. I turn away from her gaze and close my eyes, tilting my head down a bit. A small silence brew among us but was soon replaced by a sudden burst of laughter. I feel my ears twitch as I look up to see her, now giggling at me.

"Let me get this straight; you ran half way down the market with a crazy shopkeeper running after you, all for a bread bun?"

I awkwardly scratched the back of my head.

"When you put it like that, it sounds silly. I mean, technically that's what happened yes, but there's more to it than that…"

She chuckles and slides herself down the wall of the ginnel, patting the spot next to her. At first, I hesitate at her offer, but soon set myself down once she gives me a reassuring smile. That was something rare to have.

"So what more is there?"

I pull my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on them and looking straight ahead.

"You could say I'm a regular…"

"Usually that means you're the favourite!"

"Well, if he liked both thieves and Faunus, maybe he and I would get along great."

She laughs again, causing me to let out a chuckle and feel a little more comfortable, only slightly. She didn't seem like she'd tease or bully me right now, but I kept my guard up nonetheless.

"I'm sure you've heard this a thousand times, but stealing is wrong so you shouldn't be doing it."

I let out a heavy sigh and lean my head against the wall. I had heard that, far too many times, but what else could I do? It isn't fair that humans are the only ones I've heard that phrase from.

"I didn't _want_ to steal, but he wouldn't even let me in the shop. I had money! Look!"

I pull it out for proof, to which she just curls my hand over to cover. I was shocked that she kept her hands there for a moment, looking straight at me.

"I believe you, don't worry. The minority of people who steal aren't doing it for selfish reasons, and you fit into that minority. But if you've stolen from him before, what makes you think he'll let you into his shop even with money?"

"I'm not a regular at his shop; I'm a regular of the market. I always come here to… Well…"

I lift up my hands, showing her the money. Once I see that it clicks into her head, I put my money back in my pockets and lean back down from my former kneeled position.

"Don't you have a family? We're your parents? Brother? Sister? Half-sister?"

"I don't know…"

I look over to her to see a sympathetic look on her face. I've only known her for a little while, but I was certain that I preferred to see her smiling, so I decided to change tactic.

"Half-sister? That's a strange one to bring up."

"Yeah well, I have a half-sister! Loads of kids around her get confused by that, so I just say she's my sister. And really, she is cause we're like that her and I!"

She crosses her fingers, emphasising their close bond. I give her a smile.

"That's nice. What's your name anyway? I need to thank you properly."

"Yang Xiao Long's the name, saving kitties is my game!"

I feel my ears flatten. I was expecting her to say something sooner or later, though this didn't sound like an insult… At least not too much.

"Well then, thank you Yang for helping me back there. My name's Blake."

"Nice to meet ya, Blake! You know, if you'd like to, you can come back to my place! My parents are out for a bit and my sis will probably be asleep, but if not you can meet her and we can all hang out!"

Even though my ears are perked up in excitement, my overall feeling is shock. I sat there for a moment, a gaped by her invitation. I stutter out my words.

"B-but… I… I'm a Faunus…"

"Uh… I pretty much gathered that, Kitty. So?" Her eyebrow is raised again.

"So… I mean…"

Yang shuffled along the floor, placing herself right in front of me with a wide smile across her face.

"Look, I know humans and Faunus have some stuff between them, but I don't really care about that junk. I just wanna hang out with you. What'd you say?"

I stare at her for a moment, registering what she just said. She wanted to hang out with me? It was hard to believe. But there she was; the most kindest human I've ever met wanting to spend some time with a Faunus like me. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'd love to, Yang."

A squee of joy came from Yang and she began to jump around a little, making me laugh. Before I could lift myself up, she knelt down with a loud thud, causing me to shudder.

"One more thing…"

I was about to turn to face her but stopped dead in my tracks once I felt her lips make contact with my cheek. Yang pulls away after a few seconds, leaving me to stare at her with my mouth open and my cheeks burning.

"For your little booboo there, Blakey, that'll help it get better!"

I wasn't even given anytime to process my thoughts as Yang yanked me up from the ground and began to pull me down the ginnel, most likely the direction to her home.

"A-are you sure no one will mind?"

"Of course not! Even if my mom and dad come back they'll be happy to meet you! They're real nice, trust me. While were there, we can have a little snack! My mom baked some cookies for me and Ruby – that's my little sis' name by the way - and just this once, we can have the bread bun too. I doubt the shop keeper will care about getting it back now. And something tells me we'll have a lot of time to kill so you could even have a bath at my place! No offence, but you kinda stink and you look really dirty."

I feel a shiver run through my spine, my ears flattening at her proposition.

"I… I won't be able to stay that long…"

"Nonesense! You can stay as long as you want! Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Baths are _not_ fun."

Yang turns back, stopping in her tracks to look at me, clearly suppressing her laughter.

"It'll be quick, promise! And to prove it can be fun, you can even play with my sister's bath toys!"

"I'm not a baby…"

"But you are a kitten!"

I roll my eyes while she giggles, continuing to lead me on. I didn't exactly have anywhere else to go or urgently be, and spending time Yang, a human practically dragging me to her home just to hang out was something I definitely couldn't and didn't want to object to. The only thing holding me back was the whole bath idea. But if she says it'll be quick, it should be alright. At least, I hope it will…


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly, I find myself in the good side of town, Yang still leading me to her home only now having released my hand and balancing on a wall. Everything here seemed cleaner – well, only slightly cleaner – than it did where we were before. Fences were hardly broken and were actually painted quite well, no gardens were overgrown and even the air had a fresh scent. It was a mix of clarity and beautiful flowers. This was practically paradise to me.

"Here we are! Welcome to the house of the Xaio Long! And Rose actually since my mom and Ruby… But mainly Xaio Long since I've brought you here!"

Yang has a wide toothy grin on her face, almost pushing the door off its hinges as she extended her arms and bowed, allowing me to enter first. I smile, playing along with that act and give her a small bow back, walking into her home. The garden itself was lovely; the theme of flowers in this part of the area still strong with the Xaio Long residence, many roses and… Well, I wasn't the best at flower names so I didn't know this one.

"What're those?" Yang rises from her bow to see where I'm pointing, walking over next to me.

"Oh, those are peony flowers!"

"What?" She laughs, crouching down to the flower, having me follow in pursuit.

"It's a Chinese flower; my parents planted a bunch for me and Ruby. Ruby and my mom have the roses and me and my dad have the peonies! Neat huh?"

I nod my head slowly, a little confused on the whole thing. Yang notices and continues to evaluate further.

"Remember how Ruby's my half-sister? Well, that's cause my mom isn't my biological mom, but she's still the coolest mom I could ask for! She and Ruby have the last name Rose, so they had the idea to plant some roses. My dad liked that idea so he talked to me on what kind of flower we should plant, so I said it had to be something for our name and he showed me the peony flower."

"That sounds lovely. So you chose it because it was Chinese?"

"Well, yeah and no. See, the Rose represents deep emotions, like love and devotion, so many deep feelings. My mom is a devoted mother and huntress, and she loves each and every one of us so much. Ruby's more or less like my mom in that way, because she's devoting herself to learn how to be a huntress too, but she's still a little baby so she'll have to wait! But her love for everything and everyone is immensely strong, so roses fit them perfectly."

The way Yang's eyes lit up as she explained the story behind the flowers was really a sight to see. She clearly had a strong relationship with her family, so much love was there, that was for sure. I wasn't sure if I was envious, or jealous…

"And the peony? Is that the same?"

"Nah! The peony has a different meaning; my dad told me that it signifies richness, opulence, beauty, honour and high social status. Plus, for the Chinese it also refers to feminine beauty, so it fits perfectly don't you think?" She swishes her golden locks and shoots me a wink, making me giggle.

"It does. This really is a beautiful garden."

"Just wait to you see the whole house! Come on!"

Yang suddenly yanks me up again, trailing me to the entrance of her house. The fact that her family had a whole story behind those flowers made me wonder just how close they really were. Not playing the sympathy card or anything, but since I haven't experienced anything like that, I was really intrigued. Maybe meeting Yang's family didn't sound like such a bad idea after all. As I think that, I feel myself trip over something, but then finding myself not coming close encounter with the floor, but with Yang instead. She helps straighten me up, starching the back of her head nervously.

"You'll have to excuse the mess; I forgot to clean up all Ruby's toys before I went out. That doesn't mean I'm not an ace sis, it just means I was a little lazy today."

I look back to see a few wooden play sets and teddies scattered around the room, all of different varieties. One look like a box that you had to put certain shapes in - an educational game which interested me – while others were simple children's toys such as a ball and a bat. The teddies were a mixture of animals and grim, which I found strange. There was a cat one – how ironic – a dog, a turtle and a beowolf. I soon see Yang beginning to clean up.

"Fun times with these little guys, bonus that it tuckers Ruby out and gets her to sleep quicker. Speaking of which, I'm gonna go check on her. Go ahead and make yourself at home Blake! I'll be right back."

She leave, amazingly holding all the toys in her hands as she wonder further down into her house, most likely to their room. I look around to see how comforting the setting around me was; there was a large couch, obviously big enough for the whole family to sit on and a small coffee table in front of it. The kitchen was by the other side, having a large counter with high tools and brown cupboards all around the walls. I walk over to the kitchen as I remembered Yang saying something about cookies and thought I should be a good guest and help get things ready. Unfortunately, I had no idea where on Remnant you would keep freshly baked cookies if not on the counter, so my only other option was the cupboards. After struggling to move one of the stools over, I stand on top to open each of the cupboards, only to find plates and cups.

"What're you doing?"

I feel myself jump and begin to lose balance on the stool, fearing the worst happening and fall with a loud thud to the ground. I hear Yang's muffled laughter ad footsteps rushing over to me as I groan.

"Geez Blake, are you alright? You're just getting hurt left and right today!"

"You said something about cookies earlier, so I just wanted to help out…"

Yang patted my head lightly, both adding and soothing the pain. I look up to see her make her way around the counter, bending down for a moment and then rising up with the plate of cookies.

"Where were they?"

"Uh, we have an oven, Blake. That's where we keep them to stay warm?"

I internally facepalm. Once I managed to get myself up, leaning onto the counter for a little support, I look over to Yang.

"Remind me to never try and be a good guest again."

She laughs, picking up two cookies from the plate and walking over to hand me one, with I gladly accept. As I take one small bite, I see Yang literally wolf down the whole thing.

"Mom's cookies are the best! Once you've eaten yours, we can give you your bath and eat the rest then! I think Ruby will be awake by then and we've gotta save my baby sis some."

I gulp another bite down, feeling my ears stand on edge. "R-right now?"

"Yeah! It'll help with your little back sore there, clumsy. I get it ready now!"

She skips past me into another room to which I soon hear water flowing and beginning to fill. You can call in paranoia or 'typical cat instincts', but I was extremely uncomfortable. It's one thing to have cookies at someone's home, but to take a bath? No thanks. Her argument is fair, yes, I'm not exactly the cleanest one here, however I didn't really have a problem with that per say. Besides, when does anyone ever go up to you and point out your scent? Never once have I heard anyone compliment another for taking a bath.

"Okie dokie Blakey, we're ready!"

Before I could protest, Yang heaves me in the direction of the bathroom, closing the door behind us. I could practically feel myself shivering as I saw the tub filled with water. It was quite warm in the room as a result, which was the only excuse I could use for the trickles of sweat running down my face. I turn to see Yang placing a few towels on the rack and rummaging through the bathroom cupboard. Was this time she spent facing away from me meant for me undressing and getting into the bath? I wasn't sure what to do and I was too afraid to do anything quite frankly, so I remained in my frozen position. Yang soon turned round with her hands behind her back, looking at me.

"Aren't you getting in?"

Clearly that time was meant for me to get ready. I just stare back at her, unsure of what to do next.

"I… You know, it is late…"

"It's three in the afternoon." Darn it.

"Well... I'm not meant to be in these parts anyway."

"It's my house, I invited you." It would really help if I had a plausible excuse that she couldn't counter with.

"I…"

"Alright Blake, I'm gonna turn around again. When I turn back, you'd best be in that tub otherwise I'll be taking matters into my own hands."

Despite her uncontained giggles with that statement, I'm certain that it was more of a threat. She turns round as she said she would, and I decide that it's best I get undressed myself before she does it. I quickly take of my clothes, cautious each time encase she turns around but leave on the little cloth around my arm as I don't want her to see what's underneath. Once done, I breathe and turn to face my enemy. Lifting myself up to sit on the edge on the tub, I slowly put my foot it, instantly recoiling once it made contact. It wasn't too hot or anything – in fact, it was a good temperature – I just had… A reflex, you could say. I turn to see Yang still turn facing opposite, her hands fidgeting and her whole body rocking back and forth. Certain that time was almost up, I quickly grabbed my shirt and held it close to my body, Yang soon turning round with her hands on her hips and an amused smile on her face.

"Really?"

"I never said I wanted to take a bath anyway." I was right, not once did I say that. Yet no matter what I tried, Yang was pretty set on her job. She gives a sigh, walking up close to me. I clutch my shirt tighter and feel my nerves kick in but refuse to break eye contact with Yang. Smirking, she suddenly pushes me back – not with too much force, but still – causing me to yelp and splash water everywhere.

"Score one for me!" I hear Yang laugh. Once I sit myself upright, I give her one of my famous 'grumpy cat' faces as they have been called. Unfortunately, that just makes her laugh more. Annoyed, I turn away from her but soon see a few bath toys fall in as well. I look back slightly, keeping my back facing her as she smile sat me.

"Come on now, the hard part's over! We can have fun now!"

"I'm not your little sister, Yang."

"You're acting like her; she never wants bath time cause she'd rather play all day. The bath toys are enough to make her happy, unlike Grumpy Kitty here."

I naturally would've glared at her, but to stop giving her anymore satisfaction I simply turn back and refuse to speak. At first, I think it works as I hear her stand and begin to walk away, however I was later met with the sound of shampoo and conditioner slamming down on the side of the tub, along with body wash.

"You're… Not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?"

"Depends, you done being so stubborn?" I stay silent for moment, wanting to snap back but thought it would be better if I kept myself calm. I give her a small nod, earning a smile.

"Good! Then it's all you- wait…"

Before I could even think, Yang takes a hold of my arm, pointing at the cloth. "Seriously?"

"That stays on."

"Oh relax; we can get you a new one! It's all wet any so let's let it dry out-"

"No!" Despite my sudden outburst, Yang pulls the cloth loose, soon leaving her wide eyed and silent for once. I pull my arm away, covering up the nasty scar and keep my head down low.

"What… How did that happen?"

"You don't need to know."

"I kinda do! Blake, someone has hurt you way bad there! I can tell my parents and they can help sort this out. Heck, I'll sort it out! Who did this Blake? Come on, you can tell me."

Even though she had good intentions in mind, her volume of voice caused an uproar of anger to explode inside me. Before I could stop myself, I begin to yell.

"Humans did this! Stupid, cruel and unfair humans!"

It's clear to see that Yang was taken aback by my outbreak, lowering herself down to her knees. With guilt beginning to engulf me, I return back to my previous pose, keeping my face hidden from her sight as I could feel tears beginning to form. Great, I'm naked in a human's house and just insulted her kind. What now?


End file.
